Edelweiss
by Ryuuha Yuna
Summary: -One Shot   Omake- Apa kau ingat? Dulu kita pertama kali bertemu di sini. Saat musim dingin bulan Desember, 10 tahun yang lalu... Pairs, maybe OOC. 1st Vocaloid fic! RnR now!
1. Edelweiss

**Edelweiss**

**© Souma Yuna**

**Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha Corp**

_

* * *

_

**-10 tahun yang lalu-**

_"Edelweiss, edelweiss... Ev'ry morning you greet me__... Small and white__, clean and bright__... You look happy to meet me... Blossom of snow__, may you bloom and grow__... Bloom and grow forever__... Edelweiss, edelweiss__... Bless my homeland forever"_

_"Haku, jangan menyanyi saja, ayo cepat naiknya!"_

_"Ah, go-gomennasai!"_

_"Hn, sini, raih tanganku!"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Jangan 'Eh?' saja, cepat pegang tanganku! Nanti kalau kau terjatuh gimana?"  
_

_"Ah, ha-hai!" -blush-  
_

_"Kau ini, tidak usah gugup begitu donk! Kayak baru kenal denganku saja."_

_"Go-Gomennasai!"  
_

_"Hn... Nah, sudah sampai!"_

_"Wah, kirei ne! Walau musim dingin, bunga-bunganya tetap mekar ya!"_

_"..."_

_"Dell, bantu aku memetiknya ya~"_

_"Hn."_

.

_"Hey, Haku! Sudah gelap, ayo pulang!"_

_"Ah, ha-hai!"_

**-Sekarang-**

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Dell!" sapa seorang gadis berambut perak dikuncir satu.

"Hn, ohayou." balas seorang laki-laki berambut perak berantakan yang juga dikuncir satu.

"Kita sekelas lagi ya, syukurlah~"

"Hn."

"..." Walau laki-laki yang bernama Honne Dell itu menjawab dengan singkat, gadis tadi, Yowane Haku, tetap saja tersenyum manis.

"Pagi, Haku-chan!" sapa seorang gadis berambut hijau kebiru-biruan.

"Ah, pagi, Miku-chan!"

"Untung kita sekelas lagi ya!"

"I-Iya~"

"Wah, Dell juga di kelas ini ya?" tanya Hatsune Miku, gadis berambut hijau tadi.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Ohayou, Miku-dono, Dell-dono, Haku-dono!" sapa Kamui Gakupo, seorang laki-laki berambut ungu.

"Ah, pagi Gakupo-san!" balas Haku.

"Hn, pagi." ucap Dell.

"Pagi, Gakupo-san!" balas Miku.

"Miku-dono, ke mana Kaito-dono? Tumben gak kelihatan." tanya Gakupo.

"Oh, Kaito, tadi dia bilang Kaiko-chan demam, jadi mungkin dia agak telat, soalnya harus mengantar Kaiko ke dokter dulu." jelas Miku.

"Wah, kasihan ya, Kaiko-chan." ucap Haku dengan pandangan sedih.

"Ohayou, minna-chan!" sapa seorang laki-laki berambut biru.

"Ah, Kaito!" ujar Miku.

"Kaito-dono! Baru aja kami membicarakanmu, panjang umur kau!" ujar Gakupo.

"Hah? Membicarakan apa?" ujar Shion Kaito, laki-laki berambut biru tadi.

"Soal kau mengantar Kaiko ke rumah sakit." ucap Dell.

"Oh, iya, kata dokter, Kaiko cuma kelelahan, jadi tadi dia istirahat saja di rumah." jelas Kaito.

"Oh, syukurlah dia tidak apa-apa." ujar Haku menghela nafas lega. "E-Eh?" Haku menemukan sebuah surat di laci mejanya.

"Hn, doushite, Haku?" tanya Dell.

"Ah, ng, d-daijobu!"

"Oh, ya sudah kalo gitu." ucap Dell.

"Ah, a-aku harus ke belakang sebentar, permisi, minna!" Haku pun berlari secepat yang ia bisa, tingkahnya membuat semua orang yang ada di situ bingung.

"Ada apa dengan Haku?" tanya Kaito.

"Entahlah." sahut Miku. "Dell, apa kau tau sesuatu?"

"Tidak." jawab Dell singkat. Lalu ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi entah ke mana.

"Hn, pasti dia mengkhawatirkan Haku-dono." tebak Gakupo.

"Ya, Dell 'kan sangat menyayangi Haku-chan." sambung Miku.

.

.

.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." desah Haku yang ngos-ngosan karena berlari.

"Surat dari siapa ya ini?" tanya-nya bingung. Dia pun membuka amplop surat itu dan membacanya.

_Dear Haku,_

_Mungkin kau tidak bisa menebak siapa aku, karena kau pasti tidak akan mengira kalau aku tipe orang yang suka berbicara lewat surat.  
Aku akui, aku memang pengecut dalam hal ini. Ya, aku memang tidak ahli soal perempuan. Tapi, satu hal dapat kupastikan...  
__Aku, sudah mencintaimu sejak lama..._

_Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, dan aku memaklumi itu. Karena bagimu, hubungan kita hanya sebatas 'teman'.  
__Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi aku tidak punya keberanian untuk itu.  
Terlebih lagi, dengan adanya Dell, menurutku aku tidak bisa menyainginya.  
Tapi sekarang, aku sudah bertekad untuk merebut hatimu. Walau mungkin aku tidak punya kesempatan lagi, karena ada Dell disisimu, aku akan tetap berusaha!_

_Karena itu, aku berharap kau mau menerimaku, Haku..._

_Someone who loves you more than anything in this world_

"..." Wajah Haku pun memerah seketika. Tampaknya ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya. "Ba-Bagaimana ini? A-Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Haku?"

"E-EH? D-De-Dell?"

"Hn, kenapa ekspresimu kaget begitu? Ada masalah?" tanya Dell, yang menyapa Haku tadi.

"Ah, ng, ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok!" bantah Haku. Tampaknya ia panik sekali.

"Bohong." ujar Dell dengan tampang sinis.

"E-Eh?"

"Kalau benar tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa wajahmu merah padam dan ekspresimu panik begitu?"

"I-Itu..."

"Hn, Haku." ucap Dell sambil berjalan mendekati Haku. "Dengar, kalau kau punya masalah, ceritakan saja padaku, jangan kau pendam sendiri, dan kalau memang kau belum siap untuk menceritakannya, tolong jangan berbohong padaku."

"... Ha-Hai! Gomennasai!" ujar Haku merasa bersalah.

"Hn, sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Tapi, ingat! Aku serius dengan kata-kataku tadi, Haku." ekspresi Dell berubah, tampaknya ia sangat cemas dengan keadaan Haku.

"I-Iya..." ucap Haku, suaranya bergetar karena sedikit takut.

"Hn, ayo kembali ke kelas." ajak Dell seraya membalikkan badannya.

"Hai..."

.

.

.

"Ha~ku~chan~" panggil seseorang.

"Hn?"

"Kyaaaa~ Haku-chan! I miss you~!" kata Akita Neru, seorang gadis berambut pirang yang merupakan salah satu sahabat Haku.

"Neru, kau ini lebay sekali. Menyingkirlah, kasihan 'kan Haku, dia jadi sesak nafas begitu." ujar Miku sweatdropped.

"Bweee~ Pasti Miku-chan cemburu karena tidak bisa memeluk Haku-chan~" kata Neru seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau kira aku ini yuri apa?"

"Ne-Neru-chan, le-lepaskan, sesak!" rintih Haku.

"Ah, go-gomenna Haku-chan!"

"See? I was right, am I?" ujar Miku dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Bhuu, gitu aja bangga~"

"Kalian ini, bisa diam tidak?" teriak Dell sewot. Miku dan Neru langsung diam seketika karena Dell men-death glare mereka.

"Gomenna, Dell. Ini salahku..." ucap Haku sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Ini 'kan salah mereka, bukan salahmu."

"Ah, ng, ha-hai!"

"Hn." Dell pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ayo pulang."

"Hai! Ja ne, Miku-chan, Neru-chan~" ujar Haku seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Bye Haku-chan!" ujar Miku sambil melambaikan tangan.

.

.

.

"Ng, Dell, kuncinya ada padamu ya?" tanya Haku.

"Ya." jawab Dell singkat. Ia pun membuka pintu rumahnya.

Haku dan Dell tinggal berdua. Belum ada yang tau soal ini. Pasalnya, Dell tidak ingin Haku tinggal sendirian, karena itu terlalu berbahaya, apalagi Haku seorang perempuan. Tapi Dell tidak menunjukkan kalau dia khawatir, dia hanya beralasan bahwa dia malas tinggal di rumah yang sepi.

_"Pengirim surat itu, iri pada Dell... Jangan-jangan, dia tau kalau aku tinggal bersamanya. Bagaimana ini?" _batin Haku. Ekspresinya menjadi lesu.

"Hey, Haku, jangan melamun saja, ayo masuk!" ujar Dell.

"Ah, hai!"

Krieeeeek...

Saat masuk, mereka berdua langsung pergi ke kamar masing-masing.

**-Kamar Haku-**

"..."

Haku pun menaruh tas di meja belajarnya dan merebahkan diri di kasur.

"Huh..." Haku menghela nafasnya. "Apa yang harus 'ku katakan pada Dell? Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa Dell curiga dan mengira aku melakukan hal yang buruk!"

Wajahnya tampak agak panik, lalu dia membuka tasnya dan mengambil surat itu.

"Hn, sekarang, mungkin aku harus menyelidiki pengirim surat ini dulu." ucapnya.

Lalu ia membuka pita rambutnya, menyisir, dan mengikatnya lagi, mengganti seragamnya dengan sebuah dress putih dan memakai sepatu hak 2 cm berwarna putih. Lalu ia pun keluar dari kamarnya.

**-Kamar Dell (Di waktu yang sama)-**

Dell menaruh tasnya di kasur dan membuka lemarinya. Ia mengambil sebuah kemeja abu-abu dan celana jins biru tua.

"Hn, mandi dulu atau tidur dulu ya?" gumamnya.

Lalu akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk mandi.

Selesai mandi, ia memakai kemeja dan celananya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pintu yang sedang dibuka. Ia pun pergi keluar kamarnya.

"Haku? Mau ke mana?" tanya Dell. Rambutnya tidak diikat dan kelihatan basah, ia terlihat sedang mengeringkannya dengan sebuah handuk putih. Ia membiarkan kemejanya tak dikancing.

"A-Aku ada janji de-dengan Me-chan. Aku pergi dulu ya!" Dengan wajah merah padam, Haku langsung berlari menuruni tangga.

Dell pun menatap Haku dengan bingung. _"Ada apa dengannya? Aneh..."_

.

.

.

_"Huh... Kuharap Dell tidak curiga..." _batin Haku. Ia mengingat-ngat lagi kejadian tadi. Wajahnya langsung memerah. _"Tadi Dell, keren sekali..."_

Ia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa aku jadi berpikir begitu?" gumamnya.

"Haku-chan?" panggil seseorang.

"Ah, Hakuo-nii!" sapa Haku.

"Wah, kau sudah makin tinggi ya!" ujar Yowane Hakuo, aniki-nya Haku.

"Tentu saja! Apa yang Hakuo-nii lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau sedang kuliah ke luar negeri?"

"Aku sedang liburan, makanya aku ke sini, tadinya mau ke rumahmu, tapi ternyata bertemu denganmu di sini." jelas Hakuo seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Haku.

"Oh..."

"Dell mana? Biasanya 'kan dia selalu bersamamu."

"Oh, dia di rumah kok. Dia tidak selalu bersamaku kok!" bantah Haku dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Hahaha, gomenna. Jadi, gimana hubungan kalian?" tanya Hakuo.

"A-Apa maksud Hakuo-nii? K-Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kok!"

"Masa? Siapa tau Dell sudah menembakmu." ledek Hakuo.

"Ha-Haku-nii jangan menggodaku terus!" gerutu Haku, wajahnya tambah merah.

"Haha, gomen, gomen. Lalu, kau mau ke mana?"

"Oh, ng, sebenarnya..."

Haku pun menceritakan masalahnya pada Hakuo, ia juga menyodorkan surat itu supaya Hakuo membacanya.

"Hn, begitu ya. Susah juga..."

"Apa Hakuo-nii punya saran? Aku benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa..."

"Hn, sekarang, kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dulu." ujar Hakuo dengan wajah serius.

"..." Haku pun mengangguk.

"Apa kau menyukai Dell?"

"!" Wajah Haku memerah seketika. "Ti-Tidak tau..."

"Hn, kalau gak tau kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Ah, i-itu..." Wajah Haku makin memerah. "Mu-Mungkin iya..."

"Hn, kalau begitu, biarkan saja surat itu, yang harus kau pikirkan sekarang adalah perasaanmu sendiri."

"Pe-Perasaanku?"

"Ya, biar aku yang bantu. Nanti akan kuminta Dell menemanimu kencan~" ujar Hakuo sambil nyengir.

"Ke-Kencan?"

"Hahaha, tenang saja, gak mungkin 'kan, aku bilang pada Dell soal itu. Nanti akan kupikirkan kata-kata yang cocok. Pokoknya tenang saja~"

"Ha-Hai! Arigatou, Hakuo-nii!" ujar Haku seraya memeluk aniki-nya tersayang.

.

.

.

"Tadaima~"

"Hn, okaeri, Haku." sapa Dell yang sedang menonton TV. "Tumben agak malam pulangnya."

'Ah, t-tadi aku ketemu Hakuo-nii. Dia baru saja sampai di Jepang. Katanya, di Amerika sedang libur." jelas Haku.

"Oh." respon Dell singkat.

_"Hn, walaupun aku menyukai Dell. Tapi sepertinya, dia tidak menyukaiku..." _batin Haku. Lalu ia pergi ke kamarnya.

"Huh... Melelahkan~" keluh Haku seraya merebahkan diri di kasur.

_"Apa aku harus menceritakannya pada Dell? Lama-lama, aku jadi tidak enak padanya."_

Lalu, Haku pun keluar dari kamarnya. Ia tidak melihat Dell di bawah.

_"Mungkin ada di kamarnya."_

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Masuk saja." ujar Dell dari dalam kamar.

"Dell?" panggil Haku.

"Hn, ada apa?" tanya Dell. "Duduk saja."

"Ha-Hai!" Haku pun duduk di kasur, di sebelah Dell. "A-Aku ingin menceritakan masalahku. Aku butuh saran, dan kurasa, kau pasti bisa bantu."

"Baiklah, apa masalahmu?"

Haku pun mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari kantongnya, lalu memberikannya pada Dell. "Bacalah."

Setelah Dell membaca surat itu, ekspresinya berubah. Matanya tampak kesal.

"Lalu, kau tau siapa pengirim surat ini?" tanya Dell.

Haku pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tampak sedikit kaget dengan perubahan air muka Dell.

"Apa kau punya orang yang kau suka?"

Dengan wajah memerah, Haku mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Menurutmu, kira-kira, apakah orang yang kau sukai adalah pengirim surat ini?" tanya Dell lagi.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin." ucap Haku.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu?"

"Ah, i-itu..." Haku pun bingung. _"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Tidak mungkin aku menjawab 'Karena orang yang kusukai adalah Dell'."_

"Kalau tak bisa menjawab juga tidak apa-apa." ujar Dell. "Menurutku, kalau kau memang yakin dia bukan orang yang kau suka, biarkan saja. Toh kau tidak tau siapa dia, dan menurutku sendiri, laki-laki yang tidak mau memberitahu identitasnya saat mengirim surat kepada orang yang disukai, itu adalah orang bodoh."

"O-Oh... Baiklah. Arigatou, Dell." ucap Haku sambil tersenyum. "Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah seharusnya 'kan, aku membantu sahabat baikku." ujar Dell seraya berdiri. "Hey..."

"Hm?"

"Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan? Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa." ajak Dell seraya membuang mukanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak keberatan." ucap Haku seraya tersenyum.

"Hn, ayo!" Dell pun menarik tangan Haku keluar kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Haku, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Dell.

"Boleh, apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahuku, siapa orang yang kau sukai?"

"I-Itu..." Haku pun blushing. _"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Dell... Kenapa kau memaksaku untuk menjawabnya?"_

"Hn... Besok... Apa kau mau, pergi ke tempat itu?" tanya Dell.

"E-Eh?"

"Ke tempat kita pertama kali bertemu. Di Xyles Mountain." jelasnya.

"Oh, ba-baiklah." jawab Haku, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Kalau begitu, besok pagi-pagi kau sudah harus bangun ya!"

"Hai!"

**-Keesokan Harinya-**

"Hn, dasar. Belum bangun juga dia." gumam Dell. Dia pun membuka pintu kamar Haku. "Eh? Tidak ada?"

Lalu terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Ah, Dell?" panggil Haku yang baru selesai mandi.

"B-Baka! Kalau sedang mandi kenapa tidak dikunci pintunya?" ujar Dell dengan wajah -agak- memerah. Maklum, Haku cuma pakai handuk yang lumayan panjang sampai lutut dan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sebuah handuk kecil.

"Ah! Go-Gomennasai!" Haku yang tadinya biasa-biasa saja, jadi ikut-ikut memerah wajahnya.

"Hn, baiklah, cepat pakai baju sana!" ujar Dell seraya keluar dari kamar Haku.

_"Hm... Apa tadi aku gak salah liat? Rasanya tadi Dell... Blushing? Ah! Ti-Tidak mungkin!"_

Haku pun segera membuka lemarinya, mengambil sebuah baju tanpa lengan putih, celana panjang biru tua, dan jaket jins biru. Ia pun segera memakai semua itu, lalu juga memakai sepatu hak putih kurang lebih 2 cm.

"Oi, Haku, sudah belum?" teriak Dell dari luar.

"Hai! Matte kudasai!"

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Haku pun segera menuruni tangga.

"Ya sudah, ayo jalan!"

Mereka berdua pergi ke sana naik kereta. Kira-kira pukul 16.15, mereka sampai di sana.

"Wah~ Kirei ne!" ujar Haku terkagum-kagum. "Sudah lama sekali tidak melihat pemandangan seperti ini!"

"Hn... Haku, kau ingat tidak? Dulu kita sering sekali naik ke puncak gunung itu, rasanya rindu..." ujar Dell seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Iya~ Itu merupakan, kenangan yang sangat indah bersama dengan Dell."

"!" Dell tampak kaget mendengar kata 'kenangan yang sangat indah bersama Dell' itu. Lalu, dia kembali tersenyum.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Haku bingung.

"Tidak. Mau naik ke puncak gunung itu lagi, bersamaku?" tanya Dell.

"... Hai!"

.

.

.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Mereka sudah menaikki gunung itu selama kurang lebih 4 jam (dengan beberapa kali istirahat).

"Hey, Haku, mungkin lebih baik kita menginap di sana saja dulu. Kau sudah terlalu lelah." ujar Dell sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah penginapan bertuliskan 'Yume Inn'.

"Ah, ha-hai!"

**-Di Yume Inn-**

"Wah, kasurnya empuk sekali!" ujar Haku sambil menduduki kasur penginapan tersebut.

"Kalau kau sudah ngantuk, tidur saja dulu." kata Dell sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling kamar penginapan.

"Eh? Nanti Dell mau tidur di mana?" tanya Haku setelah menyadari kalau kasur-nya cuma ada satu.

Dell pun menunjuk ke arah sofa panjang di depan Haku.

"Eh? Jangan, Dell tidur di kasur saja!" ucap Haku.

"Lalu, kau berharap aku akan tidur denganmu?" tanya Dell agak sinis.

"Eh? Bu-Bukan begitu!" bantah Haku dengan wajah memerah. "Aku percaya kalau Dell tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, karena itu, kasurnya dibagi dua dengan bantal saja!"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Dell.

"Tentu saja! Karena aku sangat percaya padamu!" ujar Haku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"..." Dell pun -sedikit- blushing dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Hn, terserahlah."

**-Malamnya-**

"Hn, cepat sekali dia tertidur." gumam Dell sambil menatap Haku yang sudah terlelap.

Lalu, ia pun menguap. "Huaam~ Baiklah, lebih baik aku juga tidur."

Sebelum tidur, ia membelai rambut Haku, lalu mencium dahinya.

"Oyasumi, Haku..."

.

.

.

"Hoaam~" Haku terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia pun menggosok kedua matanya dan melihat sekeliling kamar. Lalu matanya terpaku pada Dell yang masih tidur di sampingnya.

_"Dell... M-Manis sekali..." _batin Haku dengan muka memerah. Memang, wajah Dell saat tertidur sangat manis seperti seorang anak kecil.

Lalu dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _"A-Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?"_

Haku tiba-tiba mendekatkan diri ke Dell, lalu mencium pipinya. Wajahnya makin memerah. Ia pun segera bangkit dari tempat tidur itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba, Dell terbangun dari tidurnya. "Hn~ Haku?"

"Ah, go-gomennasai, Dell! A-Aku membangunkanmu ya?"

"Enggak kok. Aku terbangun sendiri, gara-gara mimpi.' ujar Dell sambil menggosok kedua matanya.

"Oh, mimpi apa?" tanya Haku penasaran.

"Ng..." Dell pun bingung. "Apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku 'kan tadi memimpikan... Dia..." Wajah Dell pun agak memerah. "Kau benar-benar ingin tau?" tanya Dell memastikan.

"Ya, kalau kau lupa, ya tidak apa-apa." ucap Haku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku bermimpi... Tentang kau." jawab Dell singkat. Lalu ia segere menuju ke kamar mandi. "Aku mandi duluan ya!"

"E-Eh?" Haku pun kaget. "Tadi itu... Apa aku gak salah dengar?"

Haku pun memutuskan untuk melupakan hal itu. Ia pun memilih baju untuk dipakai, dan menonton TV sambil menunggu Dell mandi.

"Haku, mandi sana! Aku sudah selesai." ujar Dell seraya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"H-Hai!"

Dan lagi-lagi, Haku melihat 'pemandangan' yang hampir sama seperti kemarin. Tapi kali ini, Dell memakai yukata handuk putih sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Wajahnya pun memerah, dengan cekatan ia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Hn?" Dell pun hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _"Kenapa sih dia? Tingkahnya hampir sama seperti kemarin..."_

Dell pun memakai bajunya, lalu menyisir dan mengikat rambutnya. Setelah itu dia menonton TV.

Tak lama kemudian, Haku pun keluar dari kamar mandi.

"A-Ano, Dell. Nanti kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan kita 'kan?" tanya Haku sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Hn. Nanti beberapa menit lagi kita check out." jawab Dell.

"Oh..." respon Haku. Ia sepertinya sedang mencari topik pembicaraan.

Lalu Dell pun melirik jam di dinding. "Haku, kau sudah membereskan barang-barangmu?"

"Sudah."

"Baiklah, ayo pergi!"

.

.

.

"Ah, akhirnya sampai juga!" ujar Dell seraya menjatuhkan diri ke padang bunga edelweiss di puncak Xyles.

"Wah! Indah sekali! Masih sama seperti dulu!" kata Haku terkagum-kagum. Ia pun duduk di sebelah Dell.

"..." Dell pun tersenyum. "Apa kau ingat? Dulu kita pertama kali bertemu di sini. Saat musim dingin bulan Desember, 10 tahun yang lalu, kebetulan saat itu, edelweiss-nya juga sedang bermekaran..."

"Ya, aku ingat. Waktu itu, aku sedang menangis karena tidak bisa pulang. Kakiku terkilir karena tersandung batu. Kalau diingat-ingat, aku dulu ceroboh sekali..." ujar Haku malu mengingat masa kecilnya.

"Bukan hanya dulu, kau sekarang juga masih begitu." ujar Dell sedikit meledek.

"..." Haku pun hanya diam dan blushing.

"Hn... Hahahahahaha~" Dell pun tertawa.

"E-Eh? K-Kenapa tertawa? Aku lucu ya?" tanya Haku bingung. Seumur-umur, dia baru pertama kali melihat Dell tertawa.

"Bukan lucu, tapi manis~ Hahaha~"

"E-Eh?"

"!" Dell pun langsung menutup mulutnya. _"Apa yang baru saja kukatakan?" _batinnya. "Eh, ti-tidak, maksudku..."

"Jadi, aku... Tidak manis ya..." gumam Haku, wajahnya terlihat sedih, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Eh! Bu-Bukan begitu maksudku!" Akhirnya Dell jadi salting. "Kau itu... Manis kok..." ucapnya sambil membuang muka.

"Ng, arigatou..." respon Haku dengan wajah makin memerah.

"Haku."

"Hn?"

"Orang yang kau suka itu, seperti apa sifatnya?" tanya Dell tiba-tiba.

"Ng, orangnya baik, perhatian, agak cuek, dan... Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama."

_"Sudah kenal sejak lama? Apa ada orang yang mengenal Haku lebih lama dariku?" _batin Dell. "Kalau ada seseorang yang menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Hn, aku akan berterima kasih, karena dia sudah mencintaiku dengan tulus. Tapi, mungkin aku juga akan menolak, jika orang itu bukan orang yang kusukai." jelas Haku.

"Itu saja?" tanya Dell.

"Iya." kata Haku sambil tersenyum.

Lalu tiba-tiba, Dell menatap Haku dalam-dalam. "Haku..."

"?"

"Kau tau, kau mirip sekali dengan edelweiss. Mungkin bunga ini terlihat rapuh dan lemah, tapi lihat, dia dapat tumbuh di bebatuan, dan saat musim apapun, dia tetap bermekaran."

"T-Terima kasih..."

Dell pun tersenyum. "Aku tidak tau kau menyukaiku atau tidak, tapi aku menyukaimu. Karena itu... Mau tidak, kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"E-Eh?" Haku kaget setengah mati. _"De-Dell, me-menyukaiku?" _Jantungnya rasanya ingin berhenti berdetak.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, kalau kau menolakku." ucap Dell sambil membuang muka.

Air mata Haku pun berlinang-linang. Dia langsung memeluk Dell. "Dell!"

"H-Haku?" Entah semerah apa wajah Dell saat ini. Mungkin tomat pun kalah merah.

"Aku juga, menyukaimu..." ucap Haku sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Selama ini, aku selalu menyukai Dell."

"B-Benarkah?"

Haku pun mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Arigatou, Haku..."

Dell pun membelai rambut Haku, lalu memegang dagunya, menariknya, lalu menciumnya.

"Aishiteru, Haku..."

**Owari!**

_

* * *

_

Entah berapa hari aku kerjain fic ini =w=

Nyahaha~ Haku sensitif juga ya? XD

Dell jahat sih, masa pas bilang Haku manis malah ditambahin 'tidak' lagi sih? -sunduted-

Resmi ngelamar kerja di fandom Vocaloid! X3

Douzo yoroshiku! (_ _)

RnR ya minna! ^o^d


	2. Omake

**Edelweiss**

**© Souma Yuna**

**Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha Corp**

_

* * *

_

**Omake**

"Oi! Dell, Haku!" panggil Neru.

"Eh? Neru-chan?" Haku pun kaget.

"Kok kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Dell yang juga kaget dan bingung.

"Bukan hanya aku kok!" bantah Neru. "Hey, Miku, ke sini!"

"Hah... Hah... Kau larinya cepat sekali sih!" protes Miku yang ngos-ngosan.

"Hey, jawab pertanyaan kami!" ujar Dell.

"Ah, iya. Kami cuma mau bilang, omedetou, Dell, Haku!" ucap Neru sambil menyalami Dell dan Haku.

"?"

"Haha, iya. Omedetou ne!" kata Miku yang ikut menyalami.

"A-Apa maksudnya?" Dell pun makin bingung.

"Kok malah nanya sih? 'Kan kalian berdua sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih!" ujar Miku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"D-Dari mana kalian tau?" tanya Haku semakin kaget.

"Ehehe~ Sebenarnya, surat yang Haku-chan dapat itu dikarang oleh kami." ucap Neru sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Habisnya, kami ingin membantu agar kalian berdua saling terbuka mengenai perasaan masing-masing~" tambah Miku.

"APA?" teriak Dell dan Haku kaget setengah idup -?-

"K-Kalian yang mengirim surat itu?" tanya Haku memastikan lagi.

"I-Iya Haku-chan. Gomenna~" ujar Neru sambil nyengir.

"Gomenasai ne, Haku, Dell." ucap Miku ikut minta maaf.

"M-Maaf katamu?" Ekspresi Dell berubah drastis. "Kalian telah mengarang sebuah surat untuk menipu Haku, dan membuat Haku bersikap aneh di depanku, apa kalian pikir hanya dengan maaf saja sudah cukup?"

Dell marah... Ya, kali ini dia benar-benar marah. Miku dan Neru pun langsung merinding.

"De-Dell..." Haku pun menatap Dell dengan takut dan juga sedih. Ia belum pernah melihat Dell seperti ini.

Dell yang melihat Haku begitu pun akhirnya tidak jadi marah. "Huh! Terserahlah. Awas saja kalau sampai terjadi lagi!" ancamnya.

"Ha-Hai!" Miku dan Neru langsung hormat pada Dell.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berteriak dari jauh. "Haku-chan! Dell!"

"Suara ini... Hakuo-nii?"

"Hah... Hah... Sudah kuduga! Kalian benar ada di sini!" ucap Hakuo.

"Hakuo-senpai? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Dell.

"Tentu saja ingin bertemu kalian! Kemarin 'kan aku baru bertemu Haku-chan saja."

"Oh, jadi ini aniki-nya Haku-chan ya? Salam kenal! Aku Akita Neru, sahabatnya Haku-chan.' ujar Neru sambil menyalami Hakuo.

"Aku Hatsune Miku, sahabatnya Haku dan Dell juga. Salam kenal, Hakuo-senpai!" ujar Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Salam kenal juga!"

"Hakuo-nii kok bisa tau kami ada di sini?" tanya Haku bingung.

"Oh, tadi aku sebenarnya diberitahu Kaito. Katanya, dia dan teman-temannya yang lain sedang ke sini untuk mengucapkan selamat pada kalian." jelas Hakuo.

"Sedang ke sini, ya..." Mata Dell langsung mengarah ke Miku dan Neru, yang dengan cepat berlari menuruni gunung itu.

"Kyaaa! Neru! Ini semua salahmu!" teriak Miku sambil berlari.

"Diam kau Miku! Kau 'kan juga ikut merencanakan!"

"Kalian berdua! Jangan lari! Oi!" teriak Dell sambil berlari mengejar mereka.

Neru dan Miku pun menengok ke belakang. "... Gyaaaa!"

"D-Dell! M-Matte!" teriak Haku yang ikut lari.

"Haku?" Dell pun menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau ini, buat apa kau ikut lari?" tanya Dell.

"Ng, aku ingin ikut lari saja. " ucap Haku dengan wajah merah.

"Hakuo-senpai mana?"

"Dia kelelahan, jadi dia bilang mau istirahat."

"Hn..." Lalu Dell menggendong Haku di belakangnya.

"E-Eh?"

"Kenapa?"

"D-Dell! Turunkan aku, n-nanti kamu keberatan!" Wajah Haku makin memerah.

"Tidak kok. Kau ringan." Dell pun mulai berlari lagi.

"G-Gyaaaa!" teriak Haku ketakutan.

"Hahaha..." Dell hanya tertawa dan berlari makin kencang.

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

Hahaha~ Karena ini omake, mohon maklum atas kependekannya -?-

Dell iseng juga ya? Haku udah ketakutan malah lari makin kenceng XP -duagh!-

RnR? :3


End file.
